House of Reunion
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Part of my one-shot re-do's! My version of what would've happened when Nina rejoined Sibuna and if Fabina were alone.


House of Reunion

**Fabian POV**

I was with Sibuna (Amber, Patricia, Nina, kind of all though she refuses to admit it) with me, pacing, trying to figure out the next clue, Nina lying on my bed, thinking about God knows what, and Amber and Patricia arguing about who should visit Alfie in the hospital. I was vaguely aware about what they were saying.

"Alfie needs someone to cheer him up, not to shout at him. And that's why I wore this lip gloss." Amber argues, only Amber would associate lip gloss with cheering someone up.

"Who's gonna be shouting?" Patricia says, raising her voice, as Amber gives her a 'really' look. "I won't be shouting, Amber, I'll be integrating him, that's all." Patricia argues, but she does tend to shout when she doesn't get her way, and Alfie really doesn't need that right now.

"Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words." Amber contradicts (another word she won't understand) in her usual ditsy way.

"Uh, it's in the dictionary, Amber, it's not fancy." Patricia states.

I hear a gasp, and I whip around to see Nina with her 'I think I've got it' face, and when she has that face, it usually means she's found a clue. "In the dictionary! Of course!" She scrounges off the bed, and runs up the stairs towards her room. I follow, and notice that Patricia and Amber aren't following me.

I run into the room, as she hands me a blue dictionary, and she nods, I check it over, and realise, "The only place yesterday always follows tomorrow... A dictionary!" I pick her up and start spinning her around, while saying "You genius, genius, genius, genius girl!" We laugh as I set her back down on the ground.

"OK, that happened but I'm still out, Fabian." She says. She is SO stubborn!

"Do you wanna help me look for it, Nina?" I ask, sort of hoping that she says yes, because then I get to spend more time with her.

She thinks for a split-second, and then answers, "I have to finish reading this article on Winter Pony Grooming." She shrugs her shoulders as if to say 'Sorry, but I'm out anyways.' I hang my head back in exasperation, and sigh. Unbelievably Stubborn!

"Nina, Sarah gave this to you. Not me." I hold her locket in my hand, where it's glistening, just like her eyes. She sighs and smiles, accepting the locket back.

"Good, I'm glad we've got our leader back!" I rejoice. "But, look, Nina, y-you can't blame yourself, for Alfie being in the hospital; Patricia should never have left that bottle in her bag."

"I know, but I gave it to him." She looks saddened, and sits on her bed, so I sit down on the bed as well and put my arm around her. It seems to comfort her and she smiles. I love it when she does that, because only at certain times does she smile, and it reaches her eyes, making them sparkle, like the green of the sea at dawn. And because she smiled, I smiled.

I took this as an opportunity to see more of that beautiful, amazing smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned her head away, but she smiled, I could see it in her eyes. But then, why turn away from me?

"Nina? Why did you turn away from me? I knew I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I'll just-"

Great! Well done! Now she hates you! You've ruined your friendship with her! And for what? For what? A lousy kiss! I've told you before Fabian, you can't risk your friendship! You knew she didn't like you! She just wanted to be friends! Stupid boy!

I got up and headed out the door, when Nina yells, "STOP!" Honestly, she had so much fury in her voice I thought I was going to burst into flames. "Fabian... you... I..." She chooses her words, but she can't seem to get them out, so I help. I walk towards her.

"Nina, y-you don't n-need to say anything, I know. I've ruined our friendship, I didn't mean to, I-I just, you know, wanted to see y-your smile, because when I put my arm around you, your eyes glistened, and I know you only do that when you're really happy, but I love it when your eyes glisten, like the sea at dawn. So I wanted to see more, so I kissed you, and you turned away from me, and I knew then it was the wrong decision, and I'm sorry." I explain, it's out there now, but should I continue? Why not? But before I can, she cuts me off.

"Do you really think my eyes glisten?" She asks.

"No. I know. I also know that you're the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, mesmerizing, lovable, pretty, kind, lovely, nice, epic goddess in the entire universe." I state.

"WOW. You really think all that of me, or am I a duplicate of someone else?"

I chuckle, "No, Nina, I've seen that in you every day, you're nice to everyone you meet, you offer help whenever you can, and you are so stubborn, but the thing I love most about is..." I hold onto the suspense, staring into her eyes, getting lost in them.

"Well? Fabian?" She snaps back into reality.

"Oh yeah, where was I? So I was saying Nina, I've seen that in you-"I get cut off by a slap in the arm. "OW!" I screech.

"Not the whole of it just the bit you were at, you know, but the thing I love most about you is..." She says and I know she's getting impatient.

"Well? What is the thing you love most about me?" I prod.

"Fabian! Stop joking! Tell me!" She shouts, and then she hits me with a pillow to get me to stop laughing. I do and I get serious once again.

"OK, the thing I love most about you is..." I take a deep breath, and she nods her head, see she's impatient, but she only gets impatient when she wants to know something, like a clue, or what I'm about to tell her.

"You." She gives me a puzzling look, so I do the only thing I can think of.

I kiss her.

She looks taken aback, but she still kisses me, and I've been put under her spell, and I'm paralyzed and all I can do is kiss her and I like it.

We break apart, both of us breathing heavily. Stupid oxygen!

"I turned away because I was embarrassed and I didn't want you to see me blush. I feel the same about you, Fabian." Right then and there this weight has been lifted off of me, and I feel amazing, because I'm with Nina Martin.

Suddenly the door opens and in comes Amber "Congrats!"

"On what?" I ask the ditsy blonde.

"Getting together! Duh!" She states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We haven't told anyone yet! So how did you know?" I ask, although I'm afraid to hear the answer.

"Um, I may have got the rest of the house and followed you guys up hear and listened to said conversation through Patricia and Mara's wall."

"You did what?!" We (me and Nina) yell. I love saying we, we're a couple. "Guys get in here!" I shout.

They appear in the doorway. I lean closer to Amber and whisper, "But we were talking about Sibuna before hand, they would have heard us."

"Were you? Because the first thing I heard was 'Nina? Why did you turn away from me? I knew I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry. I'll just-' that was the first thing I heard. So how much kissing did you do?" I sigh in relief. Trust Amber to ask those kinds of questions.

"Now, because we didn't see you kiss, we want proof. So do a Fabina kiss." She demands.

I realise there's no getting out of this, so us, as Fabina, which Amber would call us, lean towards each other and meet in the middle.

For the 2nd time today, and for the rest of my life, I'm in bliss.


End file.
